Swimming
by ForeverJulie
Summary: What better way to cool off on a hot night than by going swimming. Georg/Maria


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N:** This is AU, before engagement, and probably a little out of character. Please tell me what you think.

Maria was constantly tossing and turning that night. It was dreadfully hot and humid. Although she had changed into the thinnest slip that she owned the sheets were sticking to her and it was impossible to sleep.

The children had been smart and had a pretend camp out in the basement tonight. Unfortunately for Maria, she was not used to being on the second floor of a villa while she slept. The climate was much different than the cool cement floor and brick walls of her small room at the abbey.

Normally Maria wouldn't dare leave her room in only her thinnest slip but she was desperate and knew that no one would see her. Besides, although it was thin, it still covered her fairly well. She knew that a few people had taken a vacation so neither Franz nor Frau Schmidt were home. Maria hurried down the stairs and practically ran to the lake.

Meanwhile, the captain was having trouble sleeping as well. He usually didn't have so much trouble with the heat however. He was used to sleeping in cramped stuffy quarters from his days in the navy. But this night was different. He had woken in a cold sweat after a particularly disturbing dream.

It had begun as a recollection of him playing edelweiss as Maria watched. Except soon it was only Maria watching. She moved to sit next to him on the sofa and he stopped playing. She leaned in closer to him and kissed him soft and sweet, he could feel her eyelashes brush his cheek, that's when he awoke. And now he was watching out his balcony as a figure that could only be Maria rushed from the villa to the lake.

He watched as she stood at the edge of the lake and tested the water with one foot. She looked like an angel bathed in the moonlight. Suddenly she dove into the lake.

The Captain panicked for a moment as Maria didn't resurface immediately but then saw her head emerge from the water and she stood with her shoulders exposed as she brushed her bangs away and wiped water from her eyes. He looked down to see his knuckles white as he gripped the railing of his balcony. The captain immediately returned to his room to find suitable swimming attire.

Maria relished the cold water chilling her heated skin and floated absentmindedly in a deeper part of the lake but not so far away from a few boulders and she could still see the villa perfectly. It looked absolutely serene in the glow of the moonlight and knowing that the children were hopefully slumbering peacefully inside…and perhaps a certain sea captain as well.

Maria turned around and looked up to gaze at the stars.

The Captain carefully approached his lake wearing a pair of swim trunks that he had almost forgotten he owned. He hadn't been swimming in a long time and wondered that they still fit him perfectly. Apparently his body hadn't changed very much in 5 years.

He spotted Maria in the center of the lake and quickly dove in.

Maria turned around when she heard a sudden splash behind her but all she saw was an area of disturbed water. She hardly had time to worry though, for soon someone resurfaced in front of her and she almost immediately recognized the Captain.

The Captain didn't hide his smirk at Maria's expression. Her mouth was gaping and her eyes had flown wide open. He broke the silence, "nice night for a swim, don't you think?"

Maria blushed a little as she closed her mouth and nodded, trying very hard not to think of her apparel and continue focusing on the beautiful night instead.

The Captain watched Maria as she gazed upon their surroundings. Her cheeks were flushed from surprise and probably from the previous heat. He wanted to touch her….but how?

"What was that game the children were trying to play in the water, but they couldn't because Friedrich had an unfair advantage?" the Captain questioned, putting his plan into action

Maria furrowed her brow in thought but she couldn't remember what he was referring too. She couldn't blame her memory loss on the heat but she was fairly sure she could blame it on his close proximity. That and the fact that every once and a while his shoulders would emerge from the water and she could see that he was without a shirt.

He came closer to her and she was frozen to the spot. His hand reached out to her and he tapped her nose. "You're it," the captain said before retreating quickly

Maria caught on and dove under the water, soon grabbing his ankle and giving a tug. When she resurfaced from the water, giggling, she swam away hastily. She paused at one of the smooth-faced boulders to catch her breath and looked around but there was no sign of the captain anywhere. While turning to peer around the side of the stone she felt a hand on her waist but before she could even turn back around the Captain had done so for her and pinned her against the boulder, one hand on each side of her waist.

The Captain could practically feel her very skin through the thin material of her slip. Maria's shoulders were just above the water and he had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning for it seemed the water had also made it see-through.

She put her hands on his wrists and started to push them away from her. "Captain, I don't think it's quite proper for you to…" she trailed off. Maria saw the disappointment on the Captain's face although he did try to hide it after a moment. She tried to justify herself in an attempt to make him feel better and the words just spilled out, "It's just that I've never even been kissed before and it's probably not good for you to be seen with your children's governess and –," but she couldn't finish for she saw a look of sheer confusion on the Captain's face. "What is it?"

"You've never been kissed before?" he asked.

She shook her head slowly and silently berated herself for blushing once again.

The Captain moved his hands back to her waist and drew closer. Her eyes were drawn to his lips when he spoke quietly, "I'm sure no one can see us here." Then, Maria's eyes drifted shut as the Captain closed the gap between them and placed his lips on hers, gently moving them over her own.

Maria remained still as he kissed her but she couldn't find the strength to push him away at first. When she felt his hand move at her waist she pulled back a little, breaking the kiss. She looked up at him and shook her head slightly, "Captain, we can't."

She watched silently as he closed his eyes again and moved his lips to her jaw, placing a trail of kisses along it that lead to her ear. Maria closed her eyes and a smile tugged at her lips as the sweet pleasure of his kisses washed over her. She whimpered when his lips left her skin and she felt his warm breath as he spoke.

"I would never hurt you Maria. I've dreamt of you for so long, of feeling you close to me, of being able to tell you how much I need you. I don't know how I would survive without you." As he spoke one hand had left her waist to find the hem of her skirt floating near her knees. The Captain pushed his hand under it and held her lower thigh, slowly and gently moving his hand upwards. "Please believe me Maria, I…I need you…I love you." His voice became hoarse as he spoke the last words and his hand had reached her hip under her slip. He moved his other hand underneath as well, slowly making circles on either hip and letting his fingers slide partially over her buttocks, fully aware that Maria was not wearing underwear.

Maria's hands were between them, resting on his shoulders. Her pulse was racing and her heart went out to him at his honest statement. The way he spoke made her believe, without a doubt, that the Captain was telling the absolute truth.

He was in love with her.

The Captain slowly moved his head so he could look into Maria's eyes but found her visage a perfect picture of serenity and her eyes closed. He leaned in and kissed her, surprising her a little at the sudden contact. This time, she kissed him back, albeit hesitantly, it drove him wild with desire and he could feel a surge of heat rush through his body. The Captain slowly moved one hand to her inner thigh and slid it up to caress her in her most sensitive area.

When he touched her there she gasped out of his kiss and pushed herself up and away, using his shoulders as leverage. Although the Captain was no longer touching her there, Maria had unknowingly heightened her own desirability. Still pressed against the stone, Maria's back was slightly arched, her cheeks flushed, and her breasts were now above the water.

The Captain looked down and moaned. The translucent fabric of her slip was clinging to her full breasts and pointed nipples. She was clearly aroused. His clear blue eyes met her own and Maria could clearly see his course of action before it occurred.

She did nothing to stop the Captain as he pressed his body against hers and caressed her at the apex of her thighs. Her arms held him to her around his bare back and Maria moaned into his kisses. She opened her mouth and he savagely tasted her, groaning as her tongue massaged his own.

Suddenly, Maria felt the Captain move two fingers inside of her and she let out a surprised "oh!" against his lips.

As the Captain thrust his fingers upward Maria began to produce sounds that were pure music to his ears. He kept his lips close to hers, giving her gentle kisses as her responses drove him onward. He could feel her body begin to spasm slightly and soon she cried out in ecstasy. Maria held him captivated as her eyes met his during her orgasm. He could see the raw emotion in her bright blue eyes. The surprise, pleasure, and…love. The Captain knew in that instant that she was his, that she would never allow any other man to bring her this pleasure or to hold her so close. His heart nearly burst with happiness.

The Captain held her as she began to calm and the water cooled their bodies. He scooped her up in his arms and began to walk back towards the villa.

Once they were back on the terrace the Captain set Maria back on her feet and turned to pick up a towel for each of them that he had brought out earlier. When he looked back to Maria he saw that her hand was over her mouth, eyes closed, and she was turned away while lifting her slip up to about her hip. He looked down and saw a leech latched onto the outside of her upper thigh.

The Captain immediately went to her and pulled it off, flicking it somewhere far away. Then he took a towel and began to dry her leg where it was, taking away all traces of the nasty creature and admiring her long, delectable legs as he did so.

Maria looked down and watched the Captain tend to her before he stood up and handed her a towel.

"It looks like it left a bit of a mark," he briefly touched her leg as he spoke, sending an invisible spark across her skin, "I can take care of it when we get inside."

Maria could only nod in response and she finished drying herself adequately before following the Captain inside, admiring his own form in return as she walked just slightly behind him.

After arriving at the Captain's quarters he motioned for Maria to follow him and led her into the bedroom.

"Lie on the bed and lift up your dress Maria," the Captain continued into the bathroom with a determined pace.

Normally, the situation would have worried Maria. However, she knew by the commanding tone in his voice that he was not doing this to take advantage of her. Besides, she trusted him so deeply now that she didn't think she could refuse him such a simple command.

The Captain returned with a small cloth and sat on the bed next to her. He dabbed at her small wound with the cloth, cleaning it.

Maria sat up and watched him. He was so tender and loving in this moment, she loved being taken care of like this and wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him and have him protect her forever. The warmth from his gentle touches reached her cheeks in a blush until finally, he was finished.

The Captain stood up and saw Maria watching him. She was absolutely breathtaking. In this moment, with Maria sitting practically naked on his bed and looking up at him adoringly, he wanted only to make love to her, to show her that he was just as much hers as she was his. But he knew he couldn't. So, he extended one hand to her and she took it, climbing off of the large bed.

Still holding his hand, Maria put her other hand on his shoulder for support and stood on her tiptoes to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. She whispered a thank you and smiled at him once more before wrapping a towel around herself and hurrying back to her room, leaving the Captain with his thoughts.

Perhaps tomorrow they would find a way for their newly realized love to be revealed.

La Fin

* * *

I would love to hear what you think about the story so don't forget to review. Criticism is always welcome.


End file.
